This invention relates to a building structure, and in particular to a building structure intended for use in so-called row housing projects.
With constantly rising construction material and land costs, there is a definite need (i) to make the best use of available construction materials, and (ii) to place the largest number of building units in the smallest possible area. At the same time, it is desirable and eminently sensible to make homes as aesthetically pleasing as possible, and at the very least, to create an illusion of spaciousness. When constructing interconnected single family dwellings or row houses, the usual practice is to make rectangular rows of narrow, rectangular single family units. As a result, each unit includes small front and back lawns, commonly referred to as "postage stamp" size lawns.
Solutions to the problem of housing design to maximize land use have been proposed, for example by U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,855, which issued to B. J. Petter on May 19, 1959. In accordance with the teachings of the Petter patent, polygonal units are formed by a plurality of contiguous hexagonal elements, and the units are interconnected with other units by common walls to form larger building structures. Obviously, such a structure is not entirely suitable for use in row housing, since the structure would do nothing to solve the problem described above.
The object of the present invention is to provide a solution to the problem of row housing, i.e., to provide a simple building structure, which makes maximum use of an elongated strip of land, and which, at the same time, is aesthetically pleasant.